


For The Greater Good

by VerbenaDestroyer



Series: For The Greater Good [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Afterlife, Bitterness, F/M, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hatred, Indoctrination Theory, Murder, No More Sorrow, Reapers, Sacrifice, Soul Bond, Soul-Crushing, Survivor Guilt, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbenaDestroyer/pseuds/VerbenaDestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indoctrination. Another sacrifice in the name of the galaxy. The once Paragon Commander can no longer hold her self to sanity and reason, and turns Renegade to finish this battle as quickly as possible to hold the one she loves once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Greater Good

He cowered in the corner, panting, panicking . He screamed at her,

 

> “Shoot! Shoot me now, Shepard!”

 

He hand held the Carnifex, finger on the trigger. A tear streamed down her cheek.

>  
> 
> “No… I won’t do it. You’re still you!”
> 
>  
> 
> “No… no I’m not. I will never be me, Shepard. Kill me now and save me the suffering. If I go on, I will hurt you. And I’ll end myself before I let that happen.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Garrus, don’t you say that!” She screamed, trembling.

 

The couple locked eyes. His icy stare pierced her soul; dread filled her heart, and she knew he was right. Nothing she could do could take it back. He was indoctrinated. His mind would not be his own much longer, well, as much of it as he had left.

 

Memories of battles, side by side, came through her mind. Their guns pointed at the enemy, and backs against one another. He protected her. Supported her. And she was supposed to kill him? Just shoot him dead? Her mind swiveled, and she watched memories projected into her mind’s eye of their first night together. Bodies intertwined and spirits colliding; she hoped that would be the only thing she would recall when it was her time to depart this wretched universe…

 

No. There had to be another way…

 

Garrus screamed again, clutching his head.

 

> “DO IT NOW, SHEPARD!”

 

She began to sob. Tears in an endless flow streaming down her face, she let her dark hair fall into her view. Hoping that when she eventually shot she would miss, and have a few more minutes with the one who owned her heart.

 

> He screamed again.
> 
>  
> 
> She shot.
> 
>  
> 
> He jerked back and leaned against the corner.

 

Blue rivers flowed from his chest. He slowly moved his hands to his chest, looking up to her. She threw the gun, dropped to her knees and crawled to him. Sobbing and screaming his name, she held him, confessing her love and begging for forgiveness.

 

He gasped for air, but fought the pain. For this moment, his mind was clear. The whispers stopped. He pulled Shepard to him, running his talons through her hair one more time.

 

> “I love you. My leader… my partner… You will be okay. Thank you for this. My death brings me peace…”
> 
>  
> 
> “Garrus, please! I’m so sorry… I’m so…” She laid her head on his chest, holding her hand over the hole in his chest.
> 
>  
> 
> “Love… Fight on… “ He rested his head back against the wall and his hand on her back.

 

She continued to weep, clutching him. She felt his chest fall, and heard his last heartbeat. She looked up to his face, and felt the blood cease to flow from the wound. She prayed to wake up. Hoped this was a delusion. But as she wiped a tear from her face, her hand turned dark, navy blue.

 

This wasn’t a dream.

 

This was cold, harsh reality.

 

> “Joker. I need a pickup. Send Chakwas and a med team.” She spoke quietly over her ear comm.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you guys alright, Shepard? You haven’t checked in since you arrived on Omega. I was getting worried.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Just send the transport, Joker. Shepard out.”

 

She smoothed her hand against his face, tough, but smooth like worn leather. His scent filled her nose for one of the last times. She grasped his hand and rested on his limp body. She let more salty drops fall from her eyes, and whispered her confessions of undying love while she waited for Chakwas.

 

Alone.

* * *

 

_Love of mine,_

_Someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_And follow you into the dark,_

 

_No blinding light,_

_Or tunnels to gates of white,_

_Just our hands clasped so tight,_

_Waiting_ _for a hint of a spark,_

 

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs,_

 

_If no one is beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while trying to sleep one night. Typed it up in about a half hour. Hope ya'll like it!  
> Thinking about writing more chapters, but not sure at this point.
> 
> ALSO:  
> Italisized writing is NOT MINE: Credit to: Deathcab For Cutie-- I'll Follow You Into The Dark
> 
> xoxoxo


End file.
